


wooyeol - did i surprise you perhaps?

by letfelicitysoar



Series: tsundoku [15]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: wooyeol de-aged trouble making kids</p>
            </blockquote>





	wooyeol - did i surprise you perhaps?

Sunggyu wakes on a regular Monday morning with the full intent of having to also wake up his roommates (he knows they played video games until four am last night) in time for all of their separate morning lectures, but when he pulls the sheets off Woohyun’s bed, he finds Sungyeol cuddled snugly against his side and Sunggyu thinks  _huh, that’s new_. It takes him ten minutes to get the sleep out of his eyes before he realizes that not only are his two male roommates holding each other in their sleep, they’re both  _five years old_.

They skip through the whole freaking out and calling the doctor charade because Sunggyu doesn’t think there is a reasonable explanation for any of this (and he’s at least 75% sure Howon or Sungjong hexed one of them as revenge for some silly prank they had pulled) and also because he’s late for class, but when he gets back he discovers that five years old Woohyun and Sungyeol is so much more worse than twenty-five years old Woohyun and Sungyeol.

Myungsoo’s cat is missing, there are angry crayon drawings of Sunggyu on the walls, all the cheerios wind up in Sunggyu’s pillow case, a random soccer ball breaks the window and the worst part of it all is that Woohyun and Sungyeol are suddenly extremely cute as children and all it takes is one cheek to be puffed out and Sunggyu’s the one buying a new light bulb for the one that ‘blew out’. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me a prompt on my [tumblr](http://owyeol.tumblr.com/ask)  
> 1.) Give me a pairing.  
> 2.) Give me an AU setting.  
> 3.) I will write you a less than 1k drabble.


End file.
